


Considering Robots

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Clones, Drabble, Gen, Medical, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela considers Bipi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considering Robots

**Author's Note:**

> The third drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "03. Clone"

Angela eyed Bipi warily as the medi-bot gently stitched up the cut in her arm. It wasn't that she disliked robots – on the whole she found them quite useful for most general tasks. However, she couldn't bring herself to trust the medi-bots as easily as she did the nav-bots or the androids that ran the armory. She just didn't trust the medi-bots to know enough about humans, on an emotional level, to properly care for them.

Although, it might have something to do with the illegal clone of her they had made the last time she was in Medibay.

Maybe.


End file.
